Alpha Point
by Ingrid Mariane Black Stark
Summary: Tsuna e sua Famiglia estão na Itália. Cecile está de volta depois de quase um ano afastada. Seu desejo era assumir a liderança. O desejo de Tsuna era conquistar o coração de Cecile.


"Hey, Tsuna. Você sabe que já é passada hora de irmos pra Itália." Tsuna o olhou longamente, sem responder nada. "Vou organizar a viagem. Partimos assim que estiver tudo pronto. Um mês, no máximo."

-xxx-

CAPÍTULO 1 - ITÁLIA

Tsuna achou o ambiente bastante agradável, mas não fazia ideia do motivo pelo qual desceram do táxi para passar por aquela praça.

Não havia nada que lhe chamasse a atenção especialmente, por isso ele não deu atenção a uma pessoa sentada sozinha em um banco de cimento. Foi tudo tão rápido que seus olhos não foram capazes de acompanhar a sequencia de ações. Reborn deu uma olhada rápida para o banco, sorrindo maldosamente e saltou para o encosto do banco, com Leon em mãos, pronto para atirar. Numa velocidade ainda maior, a pessoa também se levantou, dando um giro elegante e parando com uma adaga encostada ao pescoço de Reborn. Tsuna só captou a cena quando ela já tinha se desenrolado e arregalou os olhos. Sua confusão só aumentou quando viu que a pessoa era uma moça, que ria junto com Reborn.

"Cecile... Como vai?" Indagou Reborn, antes de abaixar a arma.

"Reborn, quanto tempo!" Exclamou a jovem de volta, guardando a adaga numa bainha escondida nas costas. "Finalmente de volta pra nós, espero."

"Veremos por quanto tempo. Estou em missão nesse momento. Cecile, quero apresentar Tsunayoshi Sawada, o novo chefe da Famiglia."

Tsuna observou a moça enrijecer. Não entendeu nada do diálogo travado em italiano, mas pegou seu nome em meio à conversa. Ela era uma figura interessante. Tinha quase a sua altura, era esguia, cabelos muito compridos e escuros, olhos grandes, amendoados, nariz grande e queixo forte, pescoço longo. Estava vestida de terno, gravata e... All-stars? Ele se aproximou meio passo, baixando os olhos. A moça tinha uma presença forte, dominadora. Ele se sentiu intimidado.

"Tsuna idiota, essa é Cecile, a Alpha Point da Vongola."

"Olá, Tsuna-kun. É um prazer conhecer o novo Chefe." Disse, polidamente, mas seus olhos diziam o contrário.

"O prazer é meu, Cecile-san. Seu japonês é muito bom."

"Obrigada. Suponho que vocês estejam indo para a mansão?"

"Supôs corretamente. Tem um carro à nossa espera. Você nos acompanha?"

"Claro, Reborn. Vamos lá. Giovanni está estacionado ali."

Os três andaram até um carro preto e se acomodaram no banco traseiro. Tsuna suspirou, olhando pela janela e martelando sobre o que raios seria um Alpha Point, ou coisa que o valha.

"Tsuna." Murmurou Reborn, dando-lhe um tapa na nuca. "Antes de chegar à mansão, preste atenção. Quero explicar o que é um Alpha Point. Eles são pontos de apoio estratégicos da família. Coordenadores, por assim dizer. Cecile, faça as honras."

"Um Alpha Point, como disse o Reborn, é uma espécie de coordenador de área. Somos o ponto no qual a família se baseia em diversas áreas. Eu sou a capitã da divisão de Ataque e Estratégia de batalha. Carlos é o capitão de Defesa. Joana cuida da parte de Armamentos e Divisão Digital. Nós somos os pontos que coordenam qualquer tipo de ação. Somos braços extensores do Chefe da Famiglia, pra resumir." E fuzilou Reborn com os olhos, passando novamente para o italiano. "Como você espera que a Famiglia aceite um chefe estrangeiro, que não fala italiano e nem sequer sabe o que é um Alpha Point?"

"O Nono não pensa dessa forma. Tsuna tem suas qualidades, embora elas não sejam muito aparentes."

"Nem um pouco aparentes, você quer dizer. Ele é uma criança assustada."

"Ele é um ano mais jovem que você. Não vejo tanta diferença assim."

"Eu sei o que estou fazendo aqui, pelo menos." Rebateu Cecile, cruzando os braços e fechando o cenho. O resto da viagem foi feita em um silêncio desconfortável.

Vinte minutos depois, chegaram à Mansão. Tsuna ficou boquiaberto com o tamanho da casa. O portão de ferro forjado já era algo impressionante. O brasão da Famiglia ornava o objeto. Os jardins eram imensos e um monte de cães de guarda corria pelo gramado. Um deles até pulou em uma fonte enorme. Pelo canto dos olhos, Tsuna viu a Alpha Point sorrir do que o animal tinha feito. A Casa em si, era tão grande, que poderiam morar umas cem pessoas lá facilmente. O rapaz suspirou, encantado.

Desceram do carro e levaram as malas para dentro. Reborn conduziu o jovem até um quarto no segundo andar, na ala leste da casa.

"Nós ficamos por aqui. Desfaça suas malas, arrume tudo. Eu volto em breve. Não saia do quarto."

Tsuna arrumou tudo e se jogou na enorme cama macia, cansado da longa viagem. Suspirou, olhando para o dossel da cama e, antes que pudesse se dar conta, adormeceu. Acordou duas horas depois com o som de conversação e risadas. Achou as vozes familiares e quando olhou pela janela viu Kyoko, Haru, Onii-san, Fuuta, Lambo, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, sua mãe e até Hibari-san! Ele saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas rapidamente. Estacou no último degrau, ao ver que Cecile saía de uma porta lateral no térreo e paralisava, observando toda a comoção e falatório.

Tsuna prendeu a respiração sem perceber ao ver o rosto de Cecile se desmanchar em um sorriso bonito ao olhar para Fuuta.

"Di-nee!" Gritou o garoto ao vê-la. Lambo e ele, correram em direção à moça, agarrando-se a ela com força. Ela os abraçou, ajoelhando-se para alcança-los.

"Meus pequenos. Como vocês estão? Fuuta, senti tanto sua falta."

"Eu também, Di-nee. Agora eu vou ficar aqui com você." Ela riu, apertando-o novamente. Tsuna saiu de seu transe ao ouvir o chamado de Gokudera.

"Cecile!"  
"Hayato!" Ela se levantou, abraçando-o também. "Pensei que nunca mais veria sua cara feia."

"E eu a sua. Como você está?"

"Assim como você me vê. Espero que tenha voltado pra ficar."

"Eu vou aonde o Décimo for, afinal, sou seu braço direito."

"Entendo..." Ela suspirou, dando um sorriso falso. "Bem, me apresente aos outros."

E todos a rodearam falando ao mesmo tempo. Alguns minutos depois, todos se cumprimentaram, muitos gritos de "Décimo!" e "Yo, Tsuna!" e alguns "Esse lugar é grande ao extremo!", cada um se recolheu ao seu quarto para desfazer suas malas, incluindo Fuuta, acompanhando por Cecile, que fora bastante simpática com todos, mas deixara bastante claro que não aprovava a presença de Haru e Kyoko.

Juntaram-se novamente à hora do jantar. Mais uma vez, Tsuna pegou-se prestando mais atenção do que devia à Alpha Point. Como o vestido de mangas longas e gola alta lhe caía bem, como ela usava uma maquiagem escura nos olhos, ressaltando o tom amendoado. Ela parecia cansada e contrariada. Para Tsuna, estava bem claro que ela não estava muito feliz com sua presença. Ela entrou na sala de jantar ladeada por três rapazes e uma moça, todos uniformizados. Um deles, de cabelo claro, puxou a cadeira pra que ela se sentasse, e sentou a seu lado. Os outros rodearam a mesa, ocupando os lugares vazios.

"Desculpem-nos o atraso. Pedimos licença para invadir o jantar de vocês, foi um pedido de Nono."

O jantar transcorreu de maneira tensa, mas sem grandes acidentes de maneira geral. Os subordinados de Cecile adotaram uma postura um tanto quanto defensiva e foi só na altura da sobremesa que as farpas pararam de voar e Giovanni e Lucca pareceram se entender com Yamamoto e Ryohei, Cecile, por sua vez, permanecia interagindo mais com Fuuta, Lambo e Hayato, embora vez por outra, tivesse dispensado alguns olhares em direção à Chrome.


End file.
